


Anytime You Want

by Minizayas



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-デュラララ!!×２ 結 | Durarara!!x2 Ketsu, Shizaya Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minizayas/pseuds/Minizayas
Summary: Shizaya Week 2020 Day 3, Injury/Hurt&comfort/Vampire AuIzaya never felt like he could have this. His back on the arm of a couch, his legs laying gently across Shizuo's lap, Shizuo's hands softly massaging at the sore spots on his legs and the low hum of the television in the background. It was overwhelming at times; and sometimes Izaya wished he could just get up and run away.In the beginning, he had done just that. Up and into his wheelchair as quickly as possible, causing his legs to feel like they're throbbing for days. It was the price he paid. He would remind and tell himself constantly that:Shizuo's not a monster.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61
Collections: Shizaya Week 2020





	Anytime You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @nyanzaya for betaing!!! You're the best <3

Izaya never felt like he could have this. His back on the arm of a couch, his legs laying gently across Shizuo's lap, Shizuo's hands softly massaging at the sore spots on his legs and the low hum of the television in the background. It was overwhelming at times; and sometimes Izaya wished he could just get up and run away.

In the beginning, he had done just that. Up and into his wheelchair as quickly as possible, causing his legs to feel like they're throbbing for _days._ It was the price he paid. He would remind and tell himself constantly that:

_Shizuo's not a monster_. 

Shizuo was always persistent once he had found him. It was like Izaya couldn't get a single break from Shizuo checking in on him to Shizuo bringing him groceries full of way too many sweets and Shizuo wanting to _hang out_.

That was the overwhelming part.

It was as if Shizuo felt _guilty._

_Gross._

Well, it had been and Izaya told himself that he was just using Shizuo and that he didn't truly appreciate it.

But Izaya's not as good at lying to himself as he used to be.

From the beginning, after Izaya had come back to Ikebukuro, and frankly even now, they'd argue a lot. But what's Izaya and Shizuo without any sort of fight?

Izaya had almost expected to flinch whenever Shizuo got angry, but it felt nice that he was able to at least keep his cool. Shizuo seemed to relax as he stayed closer to his usual self too, almost as if _he_ expected Izaya to react in any other way. Izaya wasn't sure how he felt about it, other than the burning of _something_ in his throat.

Shizuo was now less violent with him and at first, Izaya had been angry, pushing buttons until Shizuo would _finally_ snap. The first time he snapped Izaya's coffee table ended up on the other side of the room, where Shizuo then left, slamming the door, and muttering something about _"Asshole fleas that don't change"._

Izaya liked to pretend he didn't have a panic attack then. _He's fine,_ he'd tell himself. He had nothing to be scared of. Shizuo has done worse.

But really, that's the cause. Shizuo's ' _worse'_.

Shizuo came back the next day with food and an apologetic look on his face that completely shocked Izaya. He apologized and they ate together in silence.

The first time Shizuo tried to touch Izaya didn't go very well.

Izaya had stiffened and had he had enough room, he would've wheeled himself as far away as he could. It felt wrong, Izaya felt like he wasn't even himself anymore and the look of hurt on Shizuo's face didn't feel any better.

Shizuo had also apologized then, leaving after Izaya had all but demanded him to.

But at some point, Shizuo had asked Izaya about his legs. It felt like the pink elephant in the room had finally been exposed and Izaya wasn't really sure he was happy about it.

Shizuo's sick-shocked face was worth it. _Almost._

One day, Shizuo brought it up again, asking if they hurt.

"Occasionally." Izaya had replied.

Somehow it led them to now with Shizuo's thumb pressing into a particularly sore spot and Izaya almost immediately feeling the relief. It was nice and his heart swelled at the thought of Shizuo doing _anything_ for him. He felt safe for the first time in _so-fucking-long_. Izaya wasn’t sure if he had _ever_ felt safe in his entire life.

Shizuo's look of content also had something burning in Izaya.

It'd been like this for months.

The soft hum in the back of his head like a weight that made him completely breathless. In these moments, Shizuo seemed so _beautiful_ , peaceful and happy. Izaya never thought he'd be happy to see Shizuo happy. But Izaya never thought he'd end up like this. Izaya never thought he'd even be alive _for_ this.

"Izaya, stop thinking so much." Shizuo said softly, evaporating all of Izaya's thoughts at once. Shizuo had this effect on him and Izaya now realized why as he let out a soft hum.

"Shizuo?" He asked, and this time Shizuo hummed in answer, where Izaya asked: "Will you kiss me?"

Shizuo was almost shocked, stiff for a millisecond, before relaxing, His hand reaching out to Izaya's chin, holding it softly to the best of his ability. It wasn’t on his mind to hurt Izaya, not after knowing about how he had hurt him before. Even still, Shizuo couldn’t help the hesitant touch to Izaya’s cheek, softly caressing the skin in display of his care. His hands weren’t meant to hurt Izaya anymore, he knew this much, despite how much Izaya would try to push his buttons, push him to the brink of madness. He had gotten better at controlling his anger, but he still had more work to do to overcome the only obstacle in his path: His anger. Even if Shizuo knew that his hands held the capability to crush the person in front of him he would never want to do such a thing ever again.

Shizuo was slow to lean forward before his lips were on Izaya's. They were slightly rough, but Izaya liked it when Shizuo's tongue was softly licking at his lips, Izaya opened his mouth, letting out a low hum of approval as Shizuo's tongue explored. Izaya wasn't sure how long he'd been waiting for this, but it felt like forever had finally come. It felt like he'd finally gotten what he wanted.

When Shizuo pulled back they were both smiling, a little daze of small passion between them and the soft breaths of air.

"Anytime you want, Izaya." Shizuo whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> so, I wasn't really planning on doing much for shizaya week, but I saw something post ketsu on tumblr, and I got inspired. oops. Also, sorry for pretty much falling out of the fandom. I do, however, have a fic planned to post for the free day!! So keep an eye out for that. OH!! And, I feel like I should mention that while writing this, I had Tastewithouttalent's The Mistakes We Made on my mind, and I kinda went on some similar territory. so, hey, if you want a long fic that's similar to mine, AND better written, go here please! I can't recommend this fic enough, it's seriously amazing. https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832528/chapters/15595711


End file.
